Destiny
by BS1995
Summary: The word destiny is a part of our lives. Even if we want to control our own fate it is out of our hands and that is something that we must accept. We are powerless. Discover the world of the arthurian legends with Arthur, Merlin and Evelyn as they set sail to Albion. (Starts at season one and hopefully will cover all seasons!)


**Hey! First chapter is up! Tell me what you think!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**P.S: OH! And also check it out my other fanfic _Both of Us _:)**

* * *

><p>The word destiny is a part of our lives. Even if we want to control our own fate it is out of our hands and that is something that we must accept. We are powerless. For a young boy named Merlin his destiny was written before he was even born. His destiny lies with the once and future King and together they will build a world where magic and reality collide in unison. A golden age will arise from the ashes of destruction and prejudice and Albion shall be restored.<p>

Soon their destinies will collide.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

**Ealdor Life**

It was an early and busy morning just like any other in the village of Ealdor. The women were already preparing their husband´s meals for another exhaustive work day in the fields. The children were already laughing and playing around the mud streets. The birds were chirping and you could hear the wind grazing the green leaves of the willow trees.

Near the bustling village, a young girl was alone in the silent woods. Her brown long wavy hair was tucked in a braid but there were some pieces of her hair hanging out. She was focused on her next target and her look of steel was always accurate. She never missed her target. The only sounds you could hear were the wildlife and the deep silent breaths of Evelyn. She aimed for the dear but unfortunately she stepped on a branch and the wild majestic animal disappeared before she could strike it.

- Damn it! That deer could have fed at least two families for at least a week! - She exasperated while lowering her bow.

- You will catch it next time! - Will rested a hand on Evelyn's shoulder and smiled meekly at her. She smiled back at him.

They were always hunting together. Evelyn with her bow and even tough Will wasn't very skilled, he helped Evelyn with the snares and he was actually very good at it. They caught two rabbits and decided to return to the village. They passed through the golden working field and Will's father was already working for an hour and a half. The sun was at its highest peak and the workers were sweating heavily through their white linen shirts.

- I should probably go and help my dad! - Will said while looking sadly at his father.

Will wasn't a very strong young boy. He was extremely tall yet lanky but he still had that innocence and humility in those blue boyish eyes. His skin was still white and smooth showing he hadn't work much in the fields for the past couple of years. Usually when a boy could manage a sickle he was immediately sent to the fields in order to provide for his family. But Will's family was one of the wealthiest of the village. He never harvested anything in his life but this year things changed. With her mother's death and a grieving father, Will had no choice but to start working for the sake of his four younger brothers.

- Hey don´t worry! Everything will be okay! - Evelyn gave a small and reassuring smile and handed out one of the caught rabbits. Will looked at her in a quizzical manner and she just laughed at his reaction.

- For your supper!? You helped me out! It is the least I can do!

Before Will could return the rabbit to Evelyn, she ran away and said goodbye to him. Will didn´t like charity. Evelyn could almost see her house. She opened the small woodened door and greeted her mother with a kiss.

- Hello mother! Did you sleep well? - She looked upset and Evelyn was preparing for the worst. - Oh boy…what did I do this time? - She whispered to herself while looking at her mother's constricted face.

- Where have you been Evelyn? I was so worried!

- I brought dinner!? – Evelyn gave her mother the wild rabbit while smiling sweetly at her. Hunith took a deep breath and received the game. It would make a fine broth for supper.

- You know I don't like you wandering alone in the woods - Hunith turned around and started preparing the rabbit. Her voice was still stern and preoccupied for her child's safety.

- But I wasn´t alone! I was with Will! – Evelyn was becoming more and more inpatient with her mother's reaction.

- Still! I don't want a young lady like yourself in the woods! It is dangerous and that young boy can't defend himself let alone you! – Hunith turned around and faced her daughter.

Her stern face softened when she saw the hurt in Evelyn's eyes. She sighed and smiled at her beautiful daughter while gently stroking her cheek.

- I just don't want you to get hurt sweetheart.

- I will be fine mother! Truly! – She rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother.

- Could you do me a favour? Try to wake up your brother!? I've tried and it's useless! It is like waking up a bear from hibernation!

Evelyn laughed and nodded at her mother while heading to her brother's quarters. She didn't even knock on the door because she knew he wouldn't hear it. Merlin was sleeping soundly on his tiny hay mattress. His black hair was messy and the bed's sheets were tangled at the edge of his bed. Evelyn stifled her giggles and pinched his arm. No sign. She pinched again but this time harder, but his brother was still snoring soundly. She rolled her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

- MERLIN IT IS TIME TO GET UP!

- What!? What is it!? – Merlin's face still showed signs of sleepiness and when the sun hit his face he tried to block the sun rays with his hand.

Evelyn grabbed his shielded hand and pulled him up to a standing position.

- Come on! Let's go! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping! It is a beautiful day!

- Argh Evy! Just five more minutes!

- No can do!

Merlin tried to get inside his warm bed again but Evelyn was faster, and pulled him towards the kitchen.

- Well good morning to you to son! – Hunith ruffled his son's head affectionately and handed him a bowl of porridge. He smiled at her.

- Thank you mother.

- You know you should be eating faster right? The first day of harvesting!? – Evelyn sat on the opposite side and raised an eyebrow. Merlin suddenly stopped eating and his mouth opened.

- Oh no! I am so late! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?

Merlin swallowed his breakfast and ran out of his house in a hurry. He returned moments after, forgetting his lunch and saying goodbye to his sister and mother. They both wished him good luck because he sure needed it.

* * *

><p>So did you like it! Review and tell me what you think :)<p>

BYE!


End file.
